Mitternacht was wäre wenn
So die zweite Staffel beginnt nun Offiziell. Überisicht Hierachie DonnerClan Mitternacht was wäre wenn Hierachie SchattenClan Mitternacht was wäre wenn Hierachie WindClan Mitternacht was wäre wenn Hierachie FlussClan Mitternacht was wäre wenn Stunde der Finsternis Was wäre wenn Umfrage 2. Umfrage, wichtig bitte abstimmen, bis zum Ende von Mitternacht was wäre wenn. Welche Katze soll den Stalgtiten lösen und damit Scharfzahn erschlagen und selber sterben? Federschweif? Windfang? Umfrage Ergebnis Diese Umfrage ist eine sehr schwierige und ich kann mich irgendwie trotz des eindeutigen Ergbnisses noch nicht festlegen. Deswegen lasst euch überraschen, welche Katzen ausgewählt werden. Ich hab mich nun entscheiden und werde die zweite Option mit der letzten kombinieren. Das bedeutet es werden folgende Katzen aufbrechen die Dächsin Mitternacht zu suchen.' Rabenschwinge' und seine Gefährtin Kürbisblüte. Windfang und Schattenfang, Krähenpfote so wie Federschweif. Bezüglich Mondschein, werde ich jetzt noch eine Umfrage erstellen, da diese Scharfzahn und seinen tot betrifft. Prolog Nacht Lag über dem Wald. Kein Mond war zu sehen, aber die Sterne am silberfließ warfen ihren frostigen Glanz über die Bäume. Am Grunde einer felsigen Senke, warf ein Teich den Sternenschein zurück. Die Luft war schwer von den Düften der späten Blattgrüne. Wind strich sanft seufzen durch die Bäume und die Farnwedel am oberene Rand der Senke teilten sich als eine blaugraue Kätzin zu dem Gewässer hinab stieg. Sie setzte sich auf einen Teich und blickte sich um. Weitere Katzen erschienen. Sie starrte in dein Teich bis die Senke mit geschmeidigen Gestalten bedeckt war. Die Kätzin die zu erst da war, erhob sich auf ihre Pfote. "Eine neue Prophezeihung ist gekommen!", miaute sie. "Die Sterne haben ein Geschick vorraus gesagt, welches wir nicht beeinflussen können." Ein rotbrauner Kater neigte den Kopf. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion sprach die blaugraue. "Ihr alle wisst was zu tun ist. Vier Katzen müssen ausgewählt werden. Seid ihr bereit vor dem gesamten SternenClan eine Wahl zu treffen?" Als sie geendet hatte, kräuselte sich die Oberfläche des Teiches auch ohne Wind dann glättete sie sich wieder. Der rotbraune Kater erhob sich. "Ich werde beginnen. Schiefstern erlaubst du mir für den FlussClan eine Wahl zu treffen?", fragte er einen hellgetigerten Kater mit schiefem Kiefer. Dieser nickte zustimmen und der rotbraune Kater fuhr fort: "Dann lade ich euch ein meine Wahl zu begutachten und zu billigen." Er blickte ins Wasser hinab, stand so bewegungslos wie die Steine in seiner Umgebug. Eine hellgraue uundeutliche Gestalt erschien an der Oberfläche ds Teiches, und alle Katzen beugten sich vor, um sie besser sehen zu können. "Die Eichenherz?", murmelte die balugraue Kätzin. "Hast du vergessen was ihre Anführerin machen wollte?", meinte die blaugraue und starrte ins Wasser. "Bist du dir sicher? Hast du nicht an die Gefühle deines Bruders gedacht, als du deine Wahl getroffen hast Eichenherz?", die Schwanzspitze des rotbraunen Katers zuckte. "Ich dacht, diese Wahl würde dir gefallen", miaute er belustigt. "Glaubst du nicht, dass man sie gut ausgebildet hat?" "Natürlich nur bedenke er hat seine Tochter, ihre Mutter bereits verloren, seine Gefährtin und seine anderen Jungen. Was wenn er sie auch noch verliert? Es würde ihm das Herz brechen." "Schon gut Blaustern ich bin froh dass sie gewählt wurde"; kam es von dem hellgetigerten Kater. "Hätte ich gewählt hätte auch ich sie vorgeschlagen." Blausterns Nackenfell legte sich wieder an. "Stimmt der übrige SternenClan zu?", fragte sie. Zustimmendes gemurmel erhob sich unter den Anwesenden Katzen. Die hellgraue Gestalt verblasste und der Teich wurde wieder klar und leer. Nun erhob sich der schwarze Kater und trottete dicht an den Teich heran. "Hier ist meine Wahl", verkündete er. "Seht und billigt sie." Der verschwommene Umriss einer silbern getigerten Kätzin mit weißen Tupfen wurde sichtbar. "Ein halbes Hauskätzchen?"; rief eine Stimme aus den hinteren Reihen. "Wenn dir was nicht passt kannst du gehen", rief der schwarze Kater. "Stimmt der SternenClan meiner wahl zu?", wollte er wissen. "Ich bin dafür" meinte die blaugraue Katze. Auch von den anderen Katzen kam zustimmendes gemurel. "Dann ist es entschieden", rief der schwarze und ddie Oberfläche des Wasseres wurde wieder glatt. Ein schwarzer kater mit verkrüppeltem Fuß trat vor. "Seht und billigt meine wahl und schon erschien das Bild eines grauschwarzen Katers. "Das ist doch noch ein halber Schüler", kam es von einer Katze. "Mag sein aber an Kraft und Geschicklichkeit kommt er manchem Krieger gleich. Eines tages könnte er ein toller WindClan Anführer werden." Nach heftiger Diskussion wandten sich alle an die blaugraue Katze namens Blaustern, welche noch nicht gewählt hatte. "Ich bin nun bereit. Seht und billigt meine Wahl", sprach sie und das Bild eines schlanken schwarzen Katers, mit weißer Schwanzspitze wurde sichtbar. "Blaustern du hörst nie auf mich zu überraschen"; kam es von Eichenherz. "Warum?", fragte sie und man merkte, sie war angesäuert. "Er ist ein edler junger Kater und mehr als bereit für diese Herrausforderung." Eichenherz zuckte mit den Ohren. "Hab ich das gegenteil behauptet?", Blaustern ließ sich nichts an merken und sah keine der anderen Katzen an als sie fragte: "Stimmt der SternenClan zu?", fragte sie und laut kam das zustimmende gemurmel. Sie zuckte verächtlich mit dem Schwanz in Richtung Eichenherz ehe sie miaute: "Unsere wahl ist getroffen. Geht zu euren Clans und stellt sicher dass die Katzen informiert sind. Die Reise muss bald beginnen, wenn die Clans den kommenden Sturm überleben wollen. Wir können nur eine Katze pro Clan auswählen, aber darber hinaus nicht helfen. Mögen die Geister all unserer Ahnen sie begleiten wo auch immer die Sterne sie hinführen." Kapitel 1 Blätter raschelten, als ein junger schwarzer Kater zwischen zwei Büschen hindurchglitt, die Schnauze weit geöffnet, um Beutegerüche einzusaugen. In dieser waremn Nacht in der späten Blattgrüne wimmelte es nur so von Beutetueren und am Rande seines Blickfeldes saher die Bewegungen im Gebüsch. Plötzlich trat er auf eine weite Lichtung hinaus und blickte sich verwirrt um. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Vor ihm im kalten schein des Mondes, glänzte silbern das Gras und ersteckte sich bis zu einem glatten runden Felsen. Eine Katze saß auf dem glatten runden Felsen. Sternenlicht schimmerte in ihrem Fell und ihre Augen leuchteten. Die Verwirrung des Katers stieg an als er seine eheamlige Anführerin erkannte. "Blaustern?", miaute er mit ungläubiger und schriller Stimme. Er vor langer Zeit aus seinem GeburtsClan geflohen als sie noch Anführerin wahr und hatte seinem Clandann oft geholfen weswegen sie ihn dann doch wieder aufgenommen hatten, als klar war das Tigerstern und nicht er der Verräter war. Vor vier Blattwechseln war sie in eine Schlucht gesprungen, eine Meute blutrünstiger Hunde auf den Fersen. Er hatte später getrauert und jetzt wurde ihm klar dass er träumte. Denn wie sonst sollte er sie sehen? "Komm ruhig näher Rabenschwinge ich habe eine Botschaft für dich aber von der darfst du Feuerstern nichts sagen." Langsam kroch Rabenschwinge näher und sah zu Blaustern hoch. "Ich höre Blaustern" "Eine Zeit des Unheils bedroht den Wald" erklärte sie. "Eine neue Prophezeihung muss erfüllt werden wenn die Clans überleben sollen. Du bist auserwählt, dich mit drei anderen Katzen zu treffen und ihr müsst hören, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Prickelnde Angst erfasste den Kater als er merkte das Blaustern verblasste. "Welches Unheil? Was meint du? Wie kann Mitternacht uns was sagen?", jaulte er. "Alles wird euch klar werden", Blausterns Stimme hallte unnatürlich nach. "Warte Blaustern geh nicht", heulte Rabenschwinge und wurde von einer Pfote auf seinem Kopf aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als er drohte in der Dunkelheit zu versinken. Er sah Weisssturm den Stellvertreter eine Pfote erhoben um erneut zu zuschlagen. "Man kannst du nicht leise sein? Du bist schlimmer als Feuerstern der hat auch immer gejault als würde man ihm das Fell abziehen", kam es von Wolkeschweif. "Na endlich wach?", wollte Weisssturm wissen. "Gut denn du führst die Jagdpatrouille zu den Schlangenfelsen an. Nimm Dornenkralle, Brombeerkralle und Aschenpelz mit." Rabenschwinge nickte und trat aus dem Kriegerbau. Erblickte seine Gefährtin und lief zu ihr. Liebevoll verschrenkten sie ihre Schweife dann teilten sie sich eine Wühlmaus. Ehe sie zu ihren Patrouillen eilten. "Brombeerkralle", rief Staubpelz. "Kannst du dich ein paar Tage um Eichhornpfote kümmern, ich will etwas Zeit bei Farnwolke verbringen, bis unsere Jungen ihre Augen offen haben." Brombeerkralle verzog dass Gesicht und konnte förmlich die spöttischen Blicke der anderen Katzen auf sich spüren. Eichhornpfote war eine sture Kätzin und nur schwer zu kontrollieren. Er glaubte zu wissen warum Feuerstern Staubpelz als Mentor für seine Tochter ausgewählt hatte. Ihre Schwester Blattpfote war ganz anders. Diese glitt aus dem Heilerbau ein Büschel altes Moos im Maul. Blattpfote war ruhig, freundlich und geduldig, man konnte kaum glauben das Eichhornpfote und Blattpfote Schwestern waren. Rabenschwinge wollte gerade aufbrechen, als er von Ampferpfote umgeworfen wurde. Diese trommelte mit ihren eingezogenen Krallen der Hinterläufe auf seinen Bauch. "Immer aufpassen, was andere machen", kam es von ihr. Die Schülerin hatte sich die Schulter geprellt und musste lange im Heilerbau bleiben, weswegen sie nicht zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Schlammfell und Regenpelz ernannt wurde. Sie war definitiv die Ältste im Schülerbau. Aber das würde sich heute ändern. "Brombeerkralle, Aschenpelz, Dornenkralle wir jagen bei den Schlangenfelsen, rief er und die Krieger gesellten sich zu ihm. "Warum warten wir dann noch?", fragte eine Stimme und Eichhornpfote erschien neben Brombeerkralle. "Ich bin ja wohl auch dabei dank Staubpelz oder?", wollte sie wissen. Rabenschwinge lächelte matt. Ihm tat Brombeerkralle jetzt schon leid. Kurz darauf entbrannte eine Diskussion zwischen Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote wegen der Jagdstelle, obwohl eigentlich die Schlangenfelsen angedacht waren. Sandsturm aber erledigte dass und nahm ihre Tochter einfach mit zusammen mit Ampferpfote die sich schon auf ihre Kriegerzeremonie freute. Nur wiederstrebend folgte Eichhornpfote Ampferschweif und ihrer Mutter aus dem Lager und zu Farnpelz. Wütend sah sie zu Rosennebel die leise lachte. Brombeerkralle, war erleichtert. Mit iher Mutter Sandsturm hatte Eichhornpfote eine erfahrene Mentorin und er ließ Staubpelz nicht im Stich. Auch würde er sich nicht dauernd ihr ärgerliches geplapper anhören müssen. Rabenschwinge blickte kurz zurück auf das ruhige Leben im Lager. Alle Katzen wirkten wohlgnährt mit ihrem glatten Fell und zuversichtlich in ihrem schicheren Territroium. Blausterns Botschaft hllte plötzlich in seinen Gedanken nach. Konntees wirklich sein, dass ein roßes Unheil über den Wald herreinbrach? Rabenschwinge spürte in unheilvoller Ahnung sein Fell kribbeln. Er beschloss, keiner Katze von seinem Traum zu erzählen. Das schien ihm die einzige Möglichkeit, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass der Traum nichts zu bedeuten hatte und keine neue Prophezeihung kommen würde, um das Leben wie sie es kannten, zu stören. Die Sonne ging in einem Feuerball unter, verwandelte die Bäume in Flammen und warf lange Schatten über die Lichtung. Rabenschwinge streckte sich und seufzte zufrieden. Nach einem langen Tag der Jagd war er müde und ein Magen voll. Es war sogar noch Beute in dieser heißen und langen Blattgrüne übrig. Die Clan-Katzen schlüpften aus den Bauten und versammelten sich um den Hochstein. Ampferpfote würde endlich ihre Kriegerzeremonie erhalten und wie er gehört hatte auch Mikusch." Er setzte sich neben Aschenpelz und Weißsturm der Stellvertreter wirkte so stolz wie nie immer hin wurde seine Tochter endlich zur Kriegerin ernannt. Wüstenlicht und ihre Schülerin Blattpfote setzten sich ebenfalls in seiner nähe hin. Rabenschwinge sah zu Brombeerkralle der mehr als nur genervt von einer plappernden Eichhornpfote war. Endlich trat Feuerstern aus seinem Bau und sprang auf den Hochstein sein Fell brannte im untergehenden Licht wie Feuer. "Katzen des DonnerClans!", verkündete er. "Alle Katzen die alt genug sind ihre eigene Beute zu fangen, fordere ich auf sich hier unter dem Hochstein zu einem Clantreffen zusammen zu finden." Fast alle waren schon da nur einige fehlten und ganz am Schluss kamen Sandsturm und ihre Schülerin Ampferpfote. Ampferpfotes Schildpattfarbenes Fell war frisch geputzt, ihre weiße Brust und ihre weißen Pfoten leuchteten wie Schnee. Ihre Augen glnzten vor Stolz und unterdrückter freudiger Erregung. Sandsturm neben ihr wirkte genauso stolz. Jeder konnte sich gut daran erinnern wie Sandsturm gelitten hat, als sie ihre Schülerin verletzt auf dem Donnerweg hatte liegen sehen. Beide hatten Mut und Ausdauer gebraucht, um zu dieser Zeremonie zu gelangen. Dann trat Mikusch hervor der nervös zitterte. Feuerstern sprang vom Hochstein und schritt auf Mentorin und Schülerin zu. "Sandsturm bist du davon überzeugt, dass deine Schülerin bereit ist eine Kriegerin zu werden. Sandsturm neigte den Kopf. "Sie wird eine Kriegerin auf die ihr Clan stolz sein kann." Feuerstern erhob den Blick zum Abendhimmel an dem sich die ersten Sterne des Silbervließ zeigten und rief: "Ich Feuerstern Anführer des DonnerClan rufe meine Kriegerahnen an auf diese Schülerin herab zu sehen. Sie hat hart trainiert um eure edelen Gesetze zu erlernen und ich empfehle sie euch heute als Kriegerin." Er schaute Ampferpfote direkt an. "Ampferpfote verpsrichst du das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten und deinen Clan zu verteidigen selbst wenn es dich dein Leben kostet?", Rabenschwinge und auch seine Gefährtin die leise neber ihn getreten war, dachten an ihre eigenen Zeremonien zurück. Gebannt beobachteten sie Ampferpfote, die vor Erwartung zitterte. Als sie das Kinn hob sprach sie laut und deutlich: Ich verspreche es." "Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClan deinen Kriegernamen. Ampferpfote, von diesem Augenblick an heißt du Ampferschweif. Der StenrenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Geduld und wir heißen dich als Vollwertige Kriegerin im DonnerClan willkommen." Er legte ihr die Nase auf den Kopf und Ampferschweif leckte ihm die Schulter. "Dann begann der Jubel und alle riefen sie bei ihrem Namen Ampferschweif. Allen vorran ihre beiden Brüder Schlammfell und Regenpelz so wie ihre Eltern Weißsturm und Weidenfell. Als sich alles etwas beruhigt hatte, meinte Feuerstern: "Ampferschweif ganz nach der Tradition unserer Ahnen, wirst du heute Nacht schweigend wache halten." Dann wandte er sich an Mikusch und trat vor ihn. "Mikusch bist du bereit dein altes Leben hinter dir zu lassen?", wollte er wissen und der ehemalige Einzelläufer nickte. "Gut. Dann gebe ich dir deinen Kriegernamen." Feuerstern schloß die Augen und sprach: "Ich Feuerstern Anführer des DonnerClan rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie jetzt auf diesen Kater herabzuschauen. Er hat den ehrlichen Wunsch die Lebensweise nach eurem edlen Gesetz zu lernen und ich empfehle ihn euch nun als Krieger." Kurz pausierte er und fuhr fort: "Mikusch, versprichst du das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten, diesen Clan zu benschützen und zu verteidigen selbst wenn es dich dein Leben kostet?" Mikusch sah hoch in den Himmel über die Versammelten Katzen und dann zu Feuerstern: "Ich verspreche es", antwortet er dann. Feuerstern nickte und sprach: "Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClan deinen Kriegernamen. Mikusch von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Elsterfeder heißen. Der SternenClan vertraut darauf dass du all deinen Mut und deine Stärke deinem neuen Clan widmen wirst." Rabenschwinge sprang vor und jaulte "Elsterfeder"; dann drückte er seinen Kopf an den seines besten Freundes. Dann glitten alle in ihre Bauten und Ampferschweif nahm ihren Platz mitten auf der Lichtung ein. Brombeerkralle sah zu seiner Schwester die zu ihm schlenderte. Er war richtig froh, dass sie bei ihm im DonnerClan geblieben war. "Siehst du ich hab dir doch gesagt, irgendwann akzeptieren sie uns. Wenn wir weiter so loyal sind, dann können sie uns nicht mehr vorwerfen wir währen wie Tigerstern." Bernsteinpelz nickte und sah zu Rosennebel und ihren Geschwistern die sich die Zunge gaben und auch wie sich Silberschnuppe und ihre Geschwister die Zunge gaben. Selbst Dachssturm und Falkensturm entspanneten noch etwas. Feuerstern unterhielt sich etwas mit Falkensturm und Dachssturm. "Vermisst ihr eure Geschwister?", wollte er wissen. "Natürlich jeden Tag", kam es von Falkensturm. "Das glaube ich euch. Auch ich vermisse meine Schwester Löwenherz", kam es von ihm. "Löwenherz?", wollte Dachssturm wissen. "Ja sie ist die Mutter von Silberschnuppe. Sie verließ den Wald aber schon vor vielen Blattwechseln." Intressiert sahen die beiden jungen Katzen auf. "Erzählst du uns von ihr?", wollte Falkensturm wissen. "Ein andere mal es wird spät und wir sollten schlafen morgen wird ein langer Tag." Rabenschwinge sah ihm nach und wäre am liebsten seinem Freund gefolgt, aber er wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde. Er konnte es ja selber kaum sagen. Aber normalerweise würde der SternenClan doch eher den Heiler oder Heilerschüler eines Clans auswählen oder? Aber weder Feuerstern noch Wüstenlicht hatten irgendwelche Vorzeichen erhalten sonst hätten sie den Clan informiert damit man was dagegen tun kann. Nein, sagte sich Rabenschwinge, es gab überhaupt keinen Grund zur sorge. Kapitel 2 Die Morgenpatrouille zog vor Sonnenaufgang los. DIe Blätter hatten angefangen sich gelb zu färben der Blattfall nahte. Rabenschwinge und Brombeerkralle sahen sich die Patrouille an. Dornenkralle der Bruder von Lichtblüte führte sie an und Aschenpelz war auch dabei. Dornenkralle sah zurück und verkündete dass sie die Schlangenfelsen überpürfen würden. Auch warnte er sie vor den Nattern die hervor komen würden so wie es wärmer wurde und dass viele von ihnen zur Zeit an den Felsen waren. Nicht viel später, hörte Brombeerkralle eine Bewegung im Gebüsch. Zu nächst dache er es währe ein Beutetier aber es war Eichhornpfote und er knurrte.Rabenschwinge kicherte und Aschenbpelz versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Sie muss uns vom Lager aus gefolgt sein"; meinte Brombeerkralle und Eichhornpfote erwiederte trotzig: "Sprich nicht über mich als wäre ich nicht da!" Kategorie:By Verena